This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Oklahoma State University (OSU) Microarray Core Facility (OMCF) and its associated bioinformatics group, BioinfOSU, provide facilities, consultation, education and training. Their facilities include modern instruments for the preparation of microarrays of oligo- and polynucleotides, for their hybridization to labeled target nucleic acids, for scanning the fluorescent intensities of spots after hybridization and for computational analysis of the results. Staff includes a Ph. D. faculty-level microarray specialist with extensive bioinformatics experience, an applications programmer versed in microarray data handling and a systems administrator. All personnel positions have been transitioned to permanent full-time positions insuring the continued support of research at Oklahoma State University and beyond. To demonstrate that such staff and facilities stimulate and facilitate research in functional genomics, OMCF and BioinfOSU provide workshops and consultation services to investigators of all levels, as well as making their resources generally available. Groups led by more than 25 Principal Investigators use OSU microarray and bioinformatics facilities to study a diverse range of organisms: Amblyomma americanum (lone star tick), Campylobacter jejuni, Cynodon dactylon (bermuda grass), Emericella nidulans, Gossypium hirsutum (cotton), Influenza viruses, Lycopersicon esculentum (tomato), Rattus norvegicus (rat), Sorghum, Synechocystis sp. PCC6803, Triticum aestivum (bread wheat), Medicago truncatula, Mus musculus, Homo sapiens, Dunaliella spp., Aspergillis nidulans, Cricetus (Chinese hamster ovary cells), Bos taurus (cow), and various pathogenic microbes. The work supported by the facility has led to publications in peer-reviewed journals (see section G). In addition to training graduate and postdoctoral students, the scientists leading these laboratories annually welcome numerous undergraduate students into their laboratories to participate in the research. Feedback from clients continually improves the ability of the facilities to provide services and advice.